We'll Brave This Storm An Ashley Purdy Fanfic
by XxXFallenAngelsXxX
Summary: Jani Andres is Bipolar, she's been fight it for most of her life. She decides to move away from her horrid past in Michigan, and finds herself working in a bar in downtown L.A. to pursue her dream of becoming a rock star.Jani meets the famous player Ashley Purdy and both of them start falling hard for each other, but Jani is terrified of telling Ashley of her Bipolar disorder.
1. I Meet a Rock Star

I stood at the bar counter whipping down the shiny, wooden counter, tiny puddles of beer and vodka were on the counter from this night's wave of the rich and wealthy. The wet, old, nasty rag whipped around the dark counter top, and sitting in the far corner of the bar was this rock star looking guy; he was covered in black paint, and dressed head to toe in black-as I said, classic rock star player type of guy.

His dark, almost black, eyes locked onto my golden brown eyes, which I had no idea how he could because a bunch of blond bimbos were surrounding him; they crawled all over him, and I didn't feel the least bit sympathetic for him. He brought it upon himself to have the player lifestyle, and I just coudn't respect those kinds of people. But something about this guy I couldn't shake, I could feel that he was different on the inside.

He stared at me for a while, and I just continued to wipe down the counter and to take the empty bottles and glasses to the sink and garbage can. This guy-to me-was disgusting, and I could tell by the girls that were around him that he was probably perverted as well.

Well, I can't really dis this guy for being perverted because I am, horribly.

Behind me was a digital clock hanging on the wall _12:25 am_ it read, and on the other side of the bar, Bobby was wiping down the tables, he's my amazing boss. He's been like a father to me for the few years that I had worked here, his bushy, brown beard hung close to the table he had been whipping down. "Jani," Bobby had said kindly, "you can go on home, you need the sleep." Bobby smiled at me.

"Thanks man," I said all chilled like I am usually. I untied my apron and hung it up under the clock, under the bar counter sat my white, hobo bag and black leather jacket; quickly, I grabbed my jacket and bag and started my trek to the door.

The tinted door show the outside world, the streets weren't crowded and the dim street lights were gleaming in the darkness of the city of angels. As I made my way to the door I shouted "Bye Bobby!" and walked out into the warm air of the city of angels.

Its funny how _I _of all people live in the city of angels-Los Angeles. I've had a rough past, I've fought my severe bipolar disorder for years, I've made many mistakes, and caused a bad reputation back home in Michigan; that's why I left, I wanted to start over as a completely different person-as the new and improved Jani Andres.

A cool breeze rustled my curly, black hair as I walked along the cracked side walk with the dim street lights to guide my way. Not very far in the distance, want to be Jersey Shore groupies stood smoking what smelled to be weed; the boys wore muscle shirts while the girls wore the smallest cloths that could be passed for clothes that could be made.

Some of them snickered at me as I approached them, but if you're like me you don't give a fuck about what anybody says about you.

I walked past them staring at my feet, pretending to be shy, but it didn't work. "Hey girl! Where did you get your clothes? Goodwill?" One of the nearly orange girls yelled at me. This was going to be hilarious.

"Sure did!" I said all preppy, "Where did you get your spray tan done? Did a monkey do it?" I snickered. The girl who must of spoken was in shock, her make up caked face went red with rage, and her freshly manicured hands balled up in rage.

"Don't. Disrespect, The. Tan." She said through clenched teeth, "At least I'm not whiter than snow." Then, one of her manicured hands raised up and looked like it wanted to hit me in the face, but as it started its journey up towards my face a painted hand caught it.

"Now we don't want any fighting, do we." Said the player guy from the bar, I guess he wasn't so bad after all.

"Fine," said the girl, and the "gang" stormed off in the direction of the bar.

The rock star-player guy turned to me and said "I'm Ashley Purdy," and his had was out stretched for me to shake.

I shook his hand and said "Jani Andres, and you know I've never heard of a guy named Ashley; it's a pretty sweet name if you ask me." Ashley smiled at me, he wasn't so bad after all. "I've just got one question, why are you covered in paint?"

Ashley looked at his arms all shy, and said shyly "Its for the band I play in, its called Black Veil Brides. We're kind of a mix of Metallica and Kiss, but were all metal."

"Sweet," I said in awe, I had always loved Metallica and Kiss growing up, and still I love it-but somehow there is a bit of country in the mix.

I began to walk away from Ashley, but he said "Wait, let me walk you home." He ran towards me.

"No way, you could be some pedophile or rapist, not taking that chance again!" I exclaimed, and I began to walk faster leaving Ashley behind me.

"I swear I'm not!" Ashley began to run behind me, and the chains he was wearing jingled. "Why would a guy who wants to give you his number want to rape you!" I stopped at that sentence, he really wanted to give _me_ out of all of those fake, blond bimbos his number.

I turned around and smiled, "Fine, but you can't walk me home." Ashley smiled, and he dug around in his black, skinny jeans pocket, and after what seemed to like an eternity he pulled out a slip of paper with numbers on it.

"Here you go," Ashley said kindly, he handed me the slip and I put it the back of my skinny jeans pocket. I began to walk away, but behind me were the subtle sounds of foot steps that probably belonged to Ashley.

I spun around and yelled "Why the hell are you following me!"

Ashley looked shocked, but he quietly said "My house is this way, Jesus."

"Fine," I grumbled, "at least we can walk with each other." I stopped waiting for Ashley to catch up to me, and we walked side by side just casually chatting with each other.

"So, do you play any instruments?" Ashley had asked out of the blue.

"I play the throat," I said in a cocky tone, "But I don't have a band, yet."

"You know who you remind me of? My friend Andy, he's cocky as hell," Ashley smiled.

"So you're calling me a penis?" I said in a mixture of laughter.

"You'd be a beautiful penis!" Ashley said rather loud.

"Are you hitting on me" I asked in shock.

"Maybe, if you take it that way," Ashley said.

Then we stood in front of my new apartment complex, it was short and had mostly old people here so it was quiet. Cars were parked outside, and none of them were mine-I was an Eco girl, I rode bikes or walked everywhere.

"Well, I guess this is where I go off now," Ashley said in a sort of sad tone, wait this is my appartment complex.

"You live here too!" I said, and then I realised "Hey, your the guy who plays the bass really loud and brings all the sluts here!"

Ashley giggled, and said "Yup, that's me. And I guess your the girl who has the voice of an angel."

I blushed nobody told me I could sing, they always said that my voice was too grunge like and it was too raspy. "Thanks," I said in a shy voice. We walked around to the front and typed in the pass code-which is 479630 for anybody that was curious-and then walked in the dimly lit hallway; soft sounds of old people snores were muffled my Ashley and I's foot steps as we quietly tried to make our way to the elevator.

We stood in front of the fancy, black and gold elevator door waiting for it to open; _ding! _It sounded like Krakatoa going off through the hall, god I was going to get it tomorrow morning. Ashley and I had a quiet elevator ride up to our floors because we didn't want to get yelled at tomorrow by the other residents.

The golden doors opened up to my floor, number three, and the hallway was dead silent. Not a single sound could be heard within the entire building, Ashley and I said our quiet goodbyes and I made the trek down the hall to my apartment.

That night I had an amazing night of sleep.

* * *

**COMMENT!**


	2. It's Not a Date!

I woke up to a soft knocking on my door, it echoed through my small apartment-_who the hell was it? _My mind thought in rage. In a lazy way I rolled off of my comfortable bed and onto my hard, carpeted floor, and when I impacted the fuzzy floor I was jolted awake-god, the people below me must think I'm insane.

I scrambled to my feet in the pool of darkness, it was rather cool in my apartment this morning-or afternoon, I've been known to sleep through the afternoon. My hands felt around on the wooden door for the knob, my finger tips brushed the cold metal, and I turned it to revel something that was the equivalent of staring into the sun. The morning light.

The light flooded my vision, and I stumbled out of my bedroom in the back of my apartment. And the knocking hadn't ceased yet, who ever the fuck it was is an eager beaver. I stumbled past my dining room and through my tiny living room.

I flung open my large, white door and it reveled Ashley; a cleaner Ashley, the one with out all the war paint and stuff. "Hi!" He said sarcastically "You look awake and alive"

"Shut up, it's too early," I mumbled half awake. Ashley took off his sun glasses _that he was wearing indoors._

"So, would you like to go to the beach with me today?" Ashley asked eagerly, "You know, to get to know each other better." I leaned up against the post and stared at him.

"So, basically a date?" I asked sarcastically, I'm very fluent in sarcasm.

Ashley looked nervous, he fidgeted at the word "date", but he just smiled. "No, maybe as friends with benefits," and he smiled really big. I shook my head, this guy was ridiculous; he knew well that this was totally a date in his mind, and I don't do dates.

"Fine," I said, "let me get my crap. You can sit in the living room, help yourself to anything you want. But no porn watching!" I giggled as I let Ashley into my minuscule apartment, and he plopped down in my floral love seat-it pretty girlie for me, I know.

As I made my way back to my bedroom to get my beach bag I flicked on the switches so the burning light could flood my apartment. I ran into my room, and dug through my drawers for my black and white, striped bikini; once I found it I searched for a draw-string bag, sandals, and my amazing Harry Potter beach towel! It is seriously amazing.

I changed and put a large, white t-shirt on along with some black shorts; I slid on my black flip flops, and stuffed my phone, wallet, and towel into my draw string bag.

I burst out of my room to see that Ashley was looking at one of my medicine bottles "Lithium," I silently murmured, and then looked up at me "it looks like you need to take one of these." Then he smiled.

"Oh yeah, I do," I said to myself, and I hurried over to the table. I ripped the bottle from Ashley's hand and glared at him angrily, I would not let that slide. Quickly I gulped my three pills of Lithium down with some water, and looked at him in disapproval, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Doing what?" Ashley asked in confusion.

"Going to the beach with a guy like you," I grumbled, as we walked through my apartment and out the door.

As I closed the door and Ashley turned to me and said "What's wrong with me? I'm trying to be the least player kind of guy ever!"

"I know, but I just don't trust people that much anymore-especially people like you," I said trying to lighten the mood. We began to walk down the long, white hallway towards the golden elevator.

"You could tell me why you don't trust people like me," Ashley said appologeticly, "all I want for you is to be happy."

"I'll tell you when we get to the beach," I grumbled. We reached the golden elevator in silence, not like the regular silence, but like the gay baby is born kind of silence. The loud elevator dinged as the two doors opened, and I scrawny man was standing inside; he held a arm full of presents for his grandchildren.

Ashley and I stepped inside of the elevator silently, and the old man looked at Ashley in disapporval and then looked at me and asked in curiousity "You two going on a date?"

My eye twitched and I screached at the poor old man "It's not a date!"

* * *

**COMMENT!**


	3. To the Beach

Did I really scream in that old man's face? Yeah, I did. Nice Jani, nice. The old man looked at me in a strange way, like I had insanity in my golden brown eyes, and Ashley was cracking up next to me. A loud ding arose in the elevator, and the terrified looking old man rushed out onto the ground floor.

He rushed out to the door and was out of my sight in seconds-man, I am scary. Ashley and I stepped out into the ground floor, and the loud elevator dinged behind me. "You scared the shit out of him!" Ashley exclaimed in a fit of laughter. I merely shook my head in embarrassment-I try not to be scary, but sometimes I'm just terrifying.

Ashley and I walked out to the short hallway to the front door, we walked out the front door to the light filled parking lot. It was a warm day with a nice breeze, palm trees surrounded the parking lot, and they swayed genitally-not violently like an awkward palm tree.

"So, which one is yours," I asked searching for some fancy sports car.

"That one," Ashley pointed to a plain, black durango. And I thought _Really? Your a famous rock star and you have a durango! _I have to admit I was a bit disappointed and sad that we would not be riding in a sports car because I had always wanted too, but a durango is just as good.

We walked towards Ashley's black durango, and he didn't say a word to me; I guess he was embarrassed about asking me about my past-and I would be to if he knew how bad it was. Ashley unlocked the car and we hopped in the two front seats, and when he started the car "Sex Action" started to play really loudly.

"L.A. Guns?" I asked him excitedly, they were one of my favorite bands-next to Metallica and Alice Cooper of course.

"You like them too?" Ashley said in surprise, " You didn't seem to strike me as the type of girl who listen to L.A. Guns." We began to pull out of the parking lot, and the windows were down so we got a lot of weird looks from the song we were playing. "So, now will you tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked while staring out the window.

"Well, for starters why you don't trust me," Ashley said.

"Well, when I was a teenager I was reckless-I didn't listen to anybody, and I got in big trouble with the people I hung out with. I was arrested a few times for drugs, smoking, drinking; the works. But as I got older it got a hell of a lot worse-some how I got involved with prostitution, and I was with this guy and he tried to kill me," I looked over at Ashley who had pity in his eyes, but he shouldn't had pitied me, "he tied me up and stabbed me a couple of times, and as he was about to finish me off he had a massive heart attack and died as he was about to slit my throat-to me it was like some sign to turn my life around. And to that day I hadn't trusted guy's very well, I was just expecting them to use me like all the other men did."

Ashley placed his hand on my knee and said in utter kindness "I promise to never use you in a way you don't want to be used, I only want what's best for you."

We pulled up to a stop sign, and Ashley leaned towards me to kiss me on the cheek, but I pushed his pace back and said "How about no." Ashley had a really sad pout face, and he needs to learn that every girl he wants to kiss doesn't really want to kiss him.

"Fine, we can take things slow," Ashley grumbled.

"That's how I like it," I said with a smirk on my face. And off in the distance I could see the crowded beach full of "native" Californians, people surfed of the waves, girls tanned in the beating sun, and jocks tried to impress the girls by throwing around a football-which I don't understand the point of doing.

Quickly we pulled into the packed parking lot, cars of every shape and size were parked everywhere; we were finally here-Venice Beach.

* * *

**COMMENT!**


	4. Maybe He's Not So Bad

Ashley and I sat under a large, blue umbrella, I looked out at the ocean and I could tell Ashley was starring at me. "Why are you starring at me?" I asked while watching some jocks throw a football.

"I wasn't," Ashley said shyly, "and are you going to take off that t-shirt and shorts or what? Do I have to do it for you?" He smiled deviously

"Uh, hell no," I said while standing up to take off my shorts and shirt.

Once I had taken off my covering clothes Ashley said in amazement "Damn," he looked at my stomach, "Hey! I have that same tattoo, but mine say Outlaw!" I have a tattoo on my stomach-that's a decent size-that says "BANDIT" in a western type of font; I thought it was pretty original, but I was apparently wrong.

"Let me see your's," I said in interest. Ashley took off his black, Slayer shirt, and reveled to me a freaking amazing outlaw tattoo. It was almost exactly like mine, which was pretty cool. "What other tattoos do you have?" I asked curiosity.

"Well, my arm is kind of a sleeve, and it has a ton of girls on it. My other arm is kind of mismatched, but on my fingers it says 'Fidelity'" Ashley explained, and I looked curiously.

"I have a picture of Jekyll and Hyde on my upper arm," I explained while pointing out the tattoos, "I have 'poison' on my fingers, a feather with 'Dream on' on my arm, and 'We're All Mad Here' with the Cheshire cat smile on my arm."

"God, you have like no tattoos," Ashley said.

"We'll I not all rock star famous like you are," I joked. Ashley laughed with me, "You're not bad Purdy, not bad."

"You're pretty cool yourself, Andres," Ashley said calmly, "and how old are you by the way; I don't want to get arrested."

"Twenty-six, what about you?" I asked.

"Twenty-seven," He said.

"Sweet," and all of a sudden Ashley picked me up by the waist, and started to carry me towards the water. "What the hell are you doing!" I yelled and I flailed my long legs trying to escape.

"God, for how tall you are you need to eat something!" Ashley yelled so loud that the entire beach could hear him. I tried to wriggle free of Ashley's grip, but he was a hell of a lot stronger than I expected. Ashley and I began to venture into the ocean, and we were about waist level in water I began to cling to Ashley trying not to get wet-little know fact about me, I prefer to be DRY.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one simple question, and if you say no I will dunk you," Ashley said playfully.

"No, I will get in your bed!" I shouted rather loudly.

"Not that," Ashley giggled, "will you go on a date with me?"

"No," I said, and Ashley stuck to his promise and we both went down in the waist deep water.

"Do you want to change your answer?" Ashley asked in a sassy tone.

"Still no!" I giggled, and we went under again; and I bet that I looked like a wet dog. "Fine! I give in," I yelled with my black hair covering my face, water dripped off my chin and back into the ocean. "You little asshole," I grumbled.

Ashley was now holding me bridal style, he looked at me and smiled deviously, and in an instant I was flipped out of Ashley's arms and into the warm ocean once again-and the worst part is that my mouth and eyes were wide open. Salt water poured its self down my throat and the nasty taste was embedded in my tongue, and the stinging salt water burned in my eyes.

I popped out of the water like Ariel, but this time I was full of anger. Ashley was sprinting towards the shore like a gazelle, his hysterical laughter was loud enough for the entire country to hear.

Quickly, I started to sprint towards Ashley, and I quickly caught up to him. "I'm going to kill you!" I shouted at him, and I grabbed one of his arms. He slipped on some sand and fell to the ground with a thud, he took me along with him; and some how Ashley landed face up and I was face down on his chest. An arm wrapped around my back and pressed me down to Ashley, he smiled sweetly-maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**COMMENT!**


	5. Another Side to Mr Player

"So," I said as Ashley and I walked across the beach, "where do you want to go on our 'date'," We held our stuff in bags and we walked towards Ashley's car, I was soaking wet and I bet all the testosterone filled guys-including Ashley-were freaking out.

"Um," Ashley said quietly, "maybe the movies-classic first date."

"What do you want to see?" I asked him curiously.

"I don't know, maybe The Avengers," Ashley said with a smile on his face, "My band-Black Veil Brides-has a song in it; its called Unbroken, and it will be in The Avengers."

We passed some whorish looking girls, who wore barley what could be considered a bikini-they were obviously fake blonde's with too dark tans, and their faces were caked with makeup; it was too much to bear. Ashley stopped walking and turned his head to the girls, his dark eyes were as wide as dinner plates, his mouth hung in shock, and I swear he almost stuck his tongue out.

As he began to walk towards the girls who were giving him the eye, I grabbed him by his black hair and pulled him away from the girls. It was like I was dragging him across the beach, like literally dragging Ashley across the sand with him yelping in pain.

"Hey!" He yelled "What the hell! Not the hair!"

"Girlie-man," I mumbled.

"I heard that!" He yelled, and once we got to the parking lot that was full of cars I finally let him go, and he stood up straight and yelled "What the hell was that for!"

I face palmed, was he really this stupid? "One, you were going to hit on those skanks; two, you're here with _me_; three, they were just whores that want to do bad things to you," I explained to Ashley, but he had a vacant look on his face-like he was thinking about _them_.

Now I was getting angry, I snapped my finger in front of his face trying to get his attention. "Hello!" I said angrily, "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, you said something about doing bad things and skanks," Ashley said in a dazed tone. Seriously, I was going on a date with this guy! What had my life become too, had I really stooped to that level again?

"I cannot believe I'm going on a date with you," I grumbled as we walked to his durango.

People passed us and gave Ashley and I dirty looks, particularly a group of not so attractive girls. They had on huge glasses, purple string bikkni's, bleached hair, and-I don't know why-brown uggs. I leaned towards Ashley and whispered in his ear "Don't even try it."

He whispered "I would never try that." He of all people would not hit on those girls, and Ashley would hit on anything that breathed; like I bet if he got really drunk he would hit on a turtle, maybe kiss it.

We walked past them and I herd one of the giggle, and one of the girls yelled "Is it like National Freak day or something?"

Being the sassy bitch that I am I decided to yell back at them "Sure is, and you're invited to the parade!" Ashley laughed next to me, but I only had a cocky smile on my face-my come backs are always great.

The girl who spoke looked shocked, her terribly manicured hand flipped us off and I yelled "Ooh! A finger, terrifying! I quiver in fear!" And the girl looked at us in shock, she had no idea how to respond to that; goal accomplished.

We walked to Ashley's car in laughter, I was such a sassy bitch and I liked being that way. Ashley and I loaded the umbrella, cooler, and radio into the trunk, and I sat next to Ashley. The air was on high and I was dripping wet, that is not a good combination.

"Sex Action" began to blare loudly, and I shivered. Quickly, I took out my Harry Potter beach towel and wrapped myself in it; instantly I was about loveTalk about love I've been around this great big world, yeahHad my share of shady deals and girls, heyNow, I've been thinking of the coming attractionThe wink of an eye and the gleam of satisfaction Talk about loveTalk about love  
"Talk about love Talk about love  
I've been around this great big world, yeah Had my share of shady deals and girls, hey Now, I've been thinking of the coming attraction The wink of an eye and the gleam of satisfaction  
Talk about love Talk about love  
Here she comes, never get enough of that sex action Baby knows wherever she goes She got sex action" Ashley and I sang as loud as we could, and I had to admit that he was pretty good.

"Damn girl, you got some lungs!" Ashley said in surprise.

"Hey, it works in sticky situations, and it gets you out of them quickly," I said, I had learned my lesson about getting into sticky situations, and that was one too many times.

"I was just wondering, do you have a band name yet? You really need to have a band, people need to hear you voice," Ashley asked curiously.

"I've been thinking about calling it Jekyll and Hyde, but I don't think anybody would want to listen to a band like that," I explained.

"What do you want it to be like?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Well, basically Metallica meets Alice Cooper," I said proudly, I was determined to have this band one day.

"That sounds amazing!" Ashley yelled, "Who in the entire world wouldn't want to listen to a band like that?"

A grim look spread across my face, "Basically all the people I've met in my life."

"Well, then those people don't deserve to know you," Ashley said sweetly, and once again put a hand on my knee. This was his sweet, non-player personality, and I loved it. He acts all sweet and innocent, as if he's never done anything wrong in his life ever-ha, that amuses me. Ashley the god of being a player acting like he's never doing anything wrong in his life. But is was a good try.

"You know," I started off as we pulled into the parking lot of our apartment complex, "I think it's hilarious when you start acting all sweet wand innocent hen the subject gets serious. Hahahaa," I laughed to myself.

"I do that so you don't think I'm a douche!" Ashley said in surprise. We parked and I hopped out of the car, and Ashley and I began to walk towards the front door.

"I don't think I ever expected there to be another side to you," I said in a sweet tone.

* * *

**COMMENT!**


	6. Flashbacks Suck

Ashley walked me to my apartment, and trust me since it was late in the summer the air was cranked up all the way ,and that didn't work out so well with a dripping wet girl in a t-shirt and shorts. "Well, I guess I'll see you at six o' clock," Ashley smiled, and then he began to walk down the hall, "Be sure to wear something sexy!" He yelled jokingly.

"I will!" I shouted back at him, he was funny-I had to admit that. Quickly I unlocked my apartment, and slipped inside. It was cold, dark, and empty; just how I wanted it. I'm not much of a people person, but I love to sing in front of people; I'm a walking contradiction!

I flicked on the light switch and ran towards my room because I felt an evil presence behind me, I mean who doesn't do that? My wet feet ran across my navy blue carpet, and the air conditioner blasted me as I ran past it; oh the retched cold.

Quickly I burst into my dark room, it was cool and the fan was blowing the cool air onto my goose bumped skin. I flipped the lights on and darted for my dresser, yanked out some clothes and changed within a minute. I put on my Alice Cooper t-shirt and some black and red plaid pj pants, now I was comfortable.

The alarm clock that sat on my nightstand read _12:45_, I could really use a nap-after a long morning at the beach I really could use a nice, long nap. The blue bed sheets looked soft and comforting, my fan blew my wet black hair around my head. I hopped in my bead and began to snuggle up to my wall, the clutches of sleep soon dug its claws into me and pulled me under.

(A/N: That squiggly line thing means a time lapse.)

I awoke to a beam of sunshine bursting through my covered window-that was a good omen for me. Then I realized what I had to do today, and I have to admit-for who I had to go with-I was kind of excited; mostly for the movie though. Never will I admit to being "in love" with a player, not again.

I swore to myself never to do that **EVER**.

I hopped out of bed and stretched my tired arms, and then the grueling memories of my dream-or more like flash back-came.

It was the last time I was with a guy at my old "job", he had tied me up and tears were streaming down my face. I was trying to scream, but the green gag in my mouth was blocking the sound. He was in a suit and he had a sliver knife in his hand and it began to dance around my skin. "Where to cut, where to cut?" He asked himself, "Ah, there." and he sliced at my stomach. Silently I screamed.

I couldn't stop remembering my dream, and I could feel the pain from where he had cut me all over my body-it was excruciating. It felt like I was in a trance, but I quickly broke the trance by walking myself to the shower. Maybe it would be good if I let myself relax for a while, after all I deserved it.

Quickly, I walked out of my room and into the dark hallway, and right next to my room was my minuscule bathroom. I ran into there, began to run the water for a bath, stripped down, and hopped in. The water was warm, and it relaxed my tense muscles.

Slowly, I slid down in the water to where only my head was above the warm water, and I let out a sigh of relief. But as I was relaxing from my flash back dream my mind wandered about Ashley; why did he want me so bad? He could have any girl he wanted to, but he chose me of all the girls in the bar last night-and now he wants to get all personal with me, no thanks.

I knew what type of guy Ashley was, a one night stand in kind of guy. In the past I had met a lot of them, and let me tell you they are dick heads. All they care about is sex, how they look,a nd girls. But, apart of me said he was different than the other guys; he was more sweet and caring, and maybe a bit shy on the inside.

I sat in the bath water thinking about Ashley and how he was different than all of the players, and it seemed like I was in there for hours-which I probably, because I decided to get out when the water was ice cold. I shook as I wrapped the towel around me, I ruffled my hair to remotely dry it, and got dressed in my pj's again and exited the bathroom in a hurry.

I still had no idea what time it was.

An apple clock that hung above a picture of my family read that it was _5:34_, I still had plenty of time to get ready. So, I decided that it would be great to get into some clothes that weren't my pj's, I trekked back to my room, looked through my tiny closet to find: my leather jacket, my white and purple Hawkeye shirt, torn black skinny jeans, with my silver studded belt.

It seemed like a good outfit to me, I got dressed and headed to my steamed up bathroom; I let the door open to get the steam out. I took out my worn out, purple hair dryer that worked like magic-it would dry my hair under five minutes, like desert dry-and began to blow the crap out of my black hair. Ha ha, I made a perverted funny.

Quickly, my hair was in beautiful, beachy waves when I was finished blow drying my hair. I begun my make-up-which wasn't much, at most it was a thin rim of eyeliner around my eyes and some chap stick. Yeah, I'm classy.

I put on my black converse, grabbed my phone and wallet, and sat on the couch waiting for Ashley. I admit that I have a tiny crush on Misha Collins who plays Castiel in Supernatural-which is the show that I'm addicted to. It's just that his eyes are fantastic.

_Knock, knock! _Somebody was eagerly knocking at my door; I flipped off the TV, and opened my door. Standing in the door way was Ashley, he was wearing a green hulk shirt with black skinny jeans and some cowboy boots-he looked pretty good. Gah! Jani, no thinking like that!

"Hey," Ashley said shyly, he looked over me, "You look great." He had his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets and was fidgeting around like he of all people was nervous for one simple date.

"Thanks," I said nonchalantly, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, Lets go," Ashley said nervously.

* * *

**COMMENT!**


End file.
